November the Tar!
November the Tar! is an album by Moes Haven, and the 11th album released on the 2006-album-a-day project. Chronologically it is their 19th album that is available online. The official full title of the album is NOVEMBER: THE TAR! A COLLECTION OF SONGS WRITTEN IN THE TRADITION OF THE COMPOSITIONS OF ROGERS AND CLARKE, AS PORTRAYED BY WARREN BEATTY AND DUSTIN HOFFMAN IN THE 1987 FEATURE FILM, ISHTAR, A MUCH MALIGNED PRODUCTION CENTERED ON THE METEORIC RISE OF AN ILL-RECEIVED SINGER/SONGWRITER DUO, WHICH IN NO WAY DESERVED THE ALMOST UNIVERSAL DISPARAGEMENT IT RECEIVED FROM CRITICS WHO FOCUSED DISPROPORTIONATELY UPON THE PICTURE'S LAVISH BUDGET INSTEAD OF ITS GROUNDBREAKING HUMOR AND RIBALD SOCIAL COMMENTARY, WHICH IS ONLY NOW, SOME TWO DECADES LATER, FINALLY BEING RECOGNIZED BY A SELCT FEW RESPECTED SCHOLARS AND ERUDITE THEOLOGIANS. The album was released on December 6, 2006, and contains 24 tracks, with a runtime of 30:31. The album is discussed on MMIP #132 (Dec 20, 2016). Among his song comments: The song "I Get Sad When I Look at Pretty Girls" has a companion response song sung by Tom Scalzo to the same music, "I Get Made When Creeps Look At My Woman", which appears on Songs from Deep in the Vault (1996-2010), Vol. 1. CDBaby blurb: "Moes Haven recorded an album for each day of November, 2006. These are the best 24 tracks from that experiment, all inspired by the classic film, ISHTAR." The compliation album Victory Is Ours! (For Now) (2007) contains the songs "Let Me Tell You 'Bout A Girl I Met" and "Alone And Sad In My Room", and It Takes a Lot of Guts! (2009) contains "I Sing On Your (Wedding Cake)", "Pretty State Trooper (Please, Won't You Stop Me?)", and "Hotwire My Heart". Reviews: *The Noise (Boston) (March 2007) *Matt Love (March 2008) ("it's just wonderful, wonderful music, containing perhaps the best couplet ever committed in popular song: she does it so derisively, it's like she's dumping ice on me... ") Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/album/5qB7x5GSjqwzMjRd4qmW44 CDBaby link: https://store.cdbaby.com/cd/moeshaven21 Amazon link: https://www.amazon.com/November-Tar-Moes-Haven/dp/B000M4RPL6 Apple music link: https://music.apple.com/bw/album/november-tar-collection-songs-written-in-tradition/210468527 Track listing # Let Me Tell You 'Bout a Girl I Met 1:24 # Pizza Delivery Girl 0:48 # I Found Her Hair on My Sweatshirt Last Night 0:37 # Hotwire My Heart 1:18 # Alien Rockabilly 0:15 # Alone and Sad in My Room 1:04 # Mr. Ron Howard, You've Got a Lovely Daughter 1:58 # A Minute is Like a Day When You're Falling in Love 1:56 # The Girl Next Door 0:25 # Forest of Love 1:41 # Bikini Girl (are you running to me?) 1:02 # (I sing) on Your Wedding Cake 1:06 # I Thought She Loved Me (but she was just hungry) 0:41 # Maggie Gyllenhaal 1:26 # Oh J-Sin 0:59 # Oh No! 1:29 # Fishin' for Love (and I got hooked) 2:30 # V.I.P. 0:53 # Pretty State Trooper (please won't you stop me?) 1:34 # Leftover Love (hostess girl II) 2:19 # I Get Sad When I Look at Pretty Girls 1:42 # You and Me (and a room by the sea) 0:27 # Give Me One Good Reason to Forget About You 1:34 # X-Mas in a Sweater 1:12 Category:Moes Haven albums Category:Albums